


Dramatis Personae

by shadowsong26, TigerKat



Series: Serenissima [12]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: AU, Baroque Venice AU, Other, Total AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsong26/pseuds/shadowsong26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerKat/pseuds/TigerKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of characters and their roles for the Serenissima AU, will be updated for each Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dramatis Personae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast of characters as they are at the opening of Arc One.

**IN VENICE:**

Joseph Adama--Doge of Venice.

William Adama--His son; Commander of the Venetian navy; widowed some time ago when a plague swept the city; currently engaged to Laura Roslin.

Lee Adama--William's elder son; a Captain in the navy; currently engaged to Atia Baltar.

Zak Adama--William's younger son; originally intended for the Church, but never took orders and served some time in the navy. Lately eloped with Kara Thrace to King Louis' court in France.

 

Laura Roslin--A noblewoman of Venice, widowed during a plague just before her son was born; suspected in certain circles of having assisted said plague in the death of her late husband; currently engaged to William Adama.

Billy (Keikeya) Roslin--Her son.

 

Gaius Baltar--Bishop of Venice, and a Cardinal.

Atia Baltar--His daughter, aged fourteen and being educated in the convent of Santa Maria degli Innocenti; currently engaged to Lee Adama.

Felix Gaeta--Captain of Cardinal Baltar's household guard.

Romo Lampkin--An expert on Canon law; the Cardinal's chief aide and confessor.

Anastasia Dualla--A young artist; frequently commissioned by the Cardinal.

 

Saul Tigh--A gentleman of Greek origin; a colonel in the Venetian navy; found adrift by Commander Adama some thirty years ago, has no memory of his life before the accident.

Ellen Tigh--His wife; similarly afflicted as her husband.

Tory Foster--Found with the Tighs, then a small girl of somewhere between three and seven; was raised in their household.

 

Galen Tyrol--A shipwright in Venice.

Cally Henderson--A young woman working in the shipyard.

Karl 'Helo' Agathon--A sailor in the navy.

Kara 'Carlo' Thrace--A sailor in the navy; recently eloped with Zak Adama to King Louis' court in France.

Sherman Cottle--A navy surgeon.

 

Thomas Zarek--A gentleman of Venice; soon to return from a twenty-year exile for suspicion of having assassinated the Doge at the time.

 

Sharon Valerii--A maid in the Doge’s household.

Athena Valerii--Her twin.

 

 

**IN CONSTANTINOPLE:**

John Cavil--The Sultan in Constantinople.

D'Anna--The Sultana, his wife.

Leoben--Their son.

Natalie--Their daughter.

Simon--Cavil's son by a concubine, designated as his heir.

Doral--Cavil's son by another concubine.

 

_The Alti sisters, the Sultana's nieces:_

Vera--The eldest and most volatile.

Shelly--The second; currently living in Venice as the handler for sleeper agent(s).

Caprica--The third; currently spying on Venice as an established courtesan; a great favorite of Cardinal Baltar's.

Gina--Her twin.

Sonja--The fifth; a close friend of Princess Natalie.

Lida--The sixth and youngest, coddled and fiercely protected by her sisters.

 

 

**ELSEWHERE:**

Sam Anders--A young gentleman at King Louis' court; speaks Venetian dialect.

 

Helena Cain--An Inquisitor in Rome.

 

 

**OTHER NOTABLE MINOR AND/OR DECEASED CHARACTERS:**

Doge Pietrogrigio--A previous Doge, assassinated twenty years ago.

Father Ilario--A Venetian priest; Cardinal Baltar's early mentor.

Carolanne Adama--William Adama's late wife.

Richard Adar--Laura Roslin's late husband.

Melanie Reyes--A Roman courtesan, Atia Baltar's mother; died approximately nine years ago.

Julius Baltar--Gaius Baltar's father.

Aurelia Baltar--Gaius Baltar's mother; died shortly before her granddaughter's birth.

Sam Adama--Doge Joseph Adama's brother, now deceased.


End file.
